


Miracle

by orphan_account



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought he was a lucky hatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

Normally when it came to FR you were quite fond of the admins; they certainly knew how to do their jobs and they were some of the nicest people you had met. The recent readdition of egg rot wasn't a decision you liked, though; your job took up a lot of time and you missed nest incubations fairly often, making it a regular occurence for you to lose at least one egg per clutch. You had recently put your favorite pair of dragons on your last nest and RNG had blessed you with a five egger; you had been religiously incubating, but then you had to work overtime the fourth night and had collapsed in exhaustion as soon as you got home. When you woke up and checked FR, all but one of the eggs had rotted away, leaving a single survivor nestled in the corner.

You finished the incubations despite your disappointment, and when you hatched the baby, it became apparent that some new graphical glitches had activated. His colors were in the range of your pair, but for some reason he was showing up as a Ridgeback with Plague eyes and messed up genes-since when had you been able to afford Glimmer? Regardless, he was a triple and he'd probably be worth a lot of money, since you didn't really want him. Before you put him up for sale, you decided to name him Miracle, something fitting for the one nest survivor.

Refreshing his image didn't do anything, so you left a report in the bug forums, dumped a familiar on him, and turned in for the night, leaving your gathering for the morning. When you did finish it, you had to make a trip to the coli to gather enough food; overnight, the glitches had shown up again and Miracle's parents were missing from your lair, with nothing but an error message when you tried to follow them through one of their earlier offspring's page. Before you fed the dragons, you could have sworn that you saw Miracle's health was still full.

The next morning, you found that your other two nests had rotted completely as well, only this time instead of the normal art there were strange black markings on what remained of the shells, making it look more like the eggs had been smashed than that they had rotted. The other dragons' health had ticked down, but Miracle's was still full, despite his share being eaten when you fed the dragons. Into the bug forum it went, along with a slightly testy comment that these graphical glitches were beginning to get out of hand. Part of your mind thought it was strange that no mods or admins had shown up yet despite the pings, but you ignored it in favor of cussing out the supervisor who decided to send you on a three week business trip in your head. You left your dragons alone until you came back exhausted and logged on to feed them before going to bed.

When you opened up your lair, there had been another graphical glitch; your lair spaces appeared empty, the only remaining sprite being that of Miracle. He had half energy, despite the fact that you knew you hadn't fed your dragons since you had left and they would have been starving by now. You frowned in confusion as you went to bond with his familiar and found it had vanished as well. The site seemed to be glitching as well, as you tried to leave the dragon page and failed. Miracle's sprite was glitching, too; his body had an odd sheen to it, like he had been regened while you were gone.

No matter how many times you clicked away from the page, it wouldn't change. The more you looked at Miracle, the more it seemed like he was staring at you through the computer screen, red eyes gleaming. There were glitches around his mouth as well, almost like something was dripping from his mouth. Swallowing drily and telling yourself, you scrolled further down to investigate the writing in his biography you had seen, though you were certain you hadn't written anything for him yet.

There was only one sentence.

_"I'm hungry."_


End file.
